


Morning Light

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Actor RPF, Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Just a sleepy, fluffy Sheo drabble. Because who doesn't want to imagine their ship snuggling in a hotel room?





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, here's another fic I wrote years ago. I had intended for it to be longer but I ended up liking it the way it was. Enjoy :)

It's the beginning flickers of the rays of sunlight that peek through the cheap hotel curtains that wake Shailene up from her deep sleep. She comes to abruptly, as if she had woken herself up in a dream on purpose, but she's calm, not in that frantic, cold sweat that she'd have if she was in a nightmare. Her mind is calm, relaxed and refreshed, but she's drowsy nonetheless. It's only 4:43 AM, so the sun is still asleep, although after a few moments it gradually becomes visible once her eyes adjust to the dark setting around her. The crisp sheets hug her waist; she can feel the warmth of the material around her body, where she's slept so soundly all night, radiating back against her. The room is silent, except for the quiet hum of the air conditioning. Fortunately, no other people- at least on this floor- are awake and rummaging around yet.

Shailene's eyes begin to drift shut again; in her slit vision she can see the white, plain curtains and the red patterned chairs that sparsely decorate the hotel room. It's all boring to her, so her eyes settle for something else now that she's settling back into sleep.

Someone else.

Him.

He turns over in his sleep, mumbling something incoherent as his hand moves up to his chin in his sleep. A steady breath escapes his parted lips, and Shailene can't help but smile as she watches him, perfectly content in his unconsciousness. Even so, his hand grasps her hip and pulls her closer, so she's flush against his chest. She giggles and then his eyes open.It takes him a moment to register where he is, in the way humans always do whenever they first wake up. A small smile spreads across his face when he sees the woman resting before him.

"Hey baby," he murmurs.

"Hi Theo," she says back, barely audible. Her hand finds his, lacing their fingers together before she can even think to do so. It comes naturally to them, as it always does, their humane consistency and necessity to be as close to one another as possible, even if in little seemingly insignificant moments like this. These are the moments, after all, that seem to play in Theo's mind most whenever he's away from Shailene. 

"Sorry for waking you up," she says sheepishly.His hand rubs up and down her back lovingly, and he leans his head closer so that he can kiss her forehead. 

"You didn't," he reassures. "We must just have synchronized mental alarm clocks in our brains that tell us to wake up at the same time."

She laughs softly, and gravitates her body closer to his without even realizing it.

"Did you sleep okay?" He asks her.

She nods, barely perceptible, and then gives a small smile in case he missed her first signal. She had slept well, but she still didn't a lot of energy, or enough to give a full nod. Besides, this is a special moment, where that sort of motion wouldn't be necessary. He seems to know how she feels without her telling him.

Theo smiles at her, in that way she adores, when he doesn't even lift the corners of his mouth but the happiness manages to radiate through his eyes. He does it without intention, without recognition, but she notices it, as always. In return, she presses a kiss to his mouth, overwhelmed in her sleepy state of mind of the innocence and clarity of the moment.

She needs him, she realizes then, with a thudding reality that makes her breaths stammer in her throat. More than she thought she did, she relies on him for friendship, for love, for guidance, for strength; he is everything she is not, and he has made her who she is. She loves him. 

A sigh rattles from her chest when they pull away, but she knows they should go back to sleep and prepare for the day ahead. She thinks of their schedule ahead, full of irritating interviewers with the same questions and the awkward handshakes, and for a fleeting moment she wonders if she and Theo could just lock themselves inside this hotel room and never come out. What if they ran away? Went to another country and just traveled and saw things? Would anyone come after them? What would be the consequences?

Shailene slides her body back against his, so his strong frame lines the softer curves of her own. His fingers dance along her side, against the fabric of her t-shirt, and rest on her side, his long fingers reaching her ribcage. She breathes out, and he breathes in, and suddenly the day ahead seems manageable with him by her side.

She turns her head to look at him, and although the increasing sunlight momentarily blinds her, angling in just the right way to strike her stream of vision, she sees that Theo's eyes are already closed.

She presses closer between them and kisses his eyelids ever so lightly. "I love you," she whispers.

He opens his eyes and beams at her, a sleepy smile but still filled with all the compassion it would have if he were fully awake. He leans forward and kisses her jaw, her cheek, her forehead again, then lingers for a long moment on her lips, as if it's torture to pull away."I love you more."

She settles back into place, keeping a tight grasp on his arms so that they don't leave her body. "Impossible," she murmurs back a moment later, her reaction delayed. "I love...," she yawns, "you more."She thinks he's passed out by now, when he doesn't reply at first, but then he nuzzles his head into her shoulder, his warm breath fanning across her neck, making her feel just a little more awake. "Nope," he replies, "I definitely love you more."

They can't remember who said it last, and it doesn't really matter. They fall asleep that way, tangled in each other's embrace, thoughts of runaway vacations and solitary, blissful nights in foreign cities they've never been coming to life in Shai's mind. Theo sleeps dreamlessly, his clutch on Shai gentle yet unrelenting. He's so close that he can't escape the heady scent that defines her, not that he'd ever want to. Bliss is the only word that seems to fill his brain, leaving him with a soft, blank white canvas in his mind's eye to only be infiltrated by Shailene's quiet breaths that she lets out every now and then. The sun enters the room in rays, broken apart by the dividers in the shades. The golden light fans across the sheets covering their intertwined bodies, their sleep unyielding, until the quiet ringtone of Theo's phone marks their awakening. He hits the snooze button six times, just so they can stay in bed a little while longer, and surprisingly enough, Shailene doesn't protest like she normally does, or even bolt awake and sing "good morning, good morning." She simply burrows into his chest, intoxicating herself with his cologne, until they finally have to get up. 

She doesn't even complain when they're five minutes late to their first interview, and when they enter the press room holding hands, neither of them pull away or try to cover up their affection. The morning's events were so insignificant, so natural, that they were all the more important. Some unspoken agreement had been expressed, infatuation and love and commitment that disregarding any sort of secrecy they had before. 

And  _ God _ , it was so much better already.


End file.
